A Skellington Story
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: Jack's niece and nephew come to stay with him and Sally while Jack's sister is away. But what will happen when newlyweds the Skellingtons collide with two rambunctious kids? Please read and review! COMPLETED!
1. A Visit to HalloweenTown

1

Alright, I have to warn you, this is different than your average fanfic. First of all, it doesn't strictly have to do with TNBC characters, but a few I've made up. Of course, it is still TNBC for sure, just a few new characters, thats all. Jack's sister is away for a week, so she leaves her children (Grim 9yrs and Cassandra 12yrs) with Jack and Sally, who are newly weds.

* * *

"So mom, where are we going again?" Grim asked. " 

"I told you Grim, we're going to see your aunt and uncle in HalloweenTown."

"Where's HalloweenTown?" Grim's older sister Cassie asked. "Right through the pumpkin door." Jill Reaper replied. Cassie opened the door, and the three of them were immediately surrounded by music.

Boys and girls of every age

wouldn't you like to see somthing strange?

Come with us and you will see,

This our town of Halloween.

This is Halloween! This is Halloween!

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright.

(I think you guys get where I'm going with this, song continues until...)

Finally the song reached its peak, as the citizens began singing,

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and ...

Grim felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see a terrifying skeleton! Grim screamed, he couldn't help it. The bony face of the skeleton was contorted in an expression that was terrifying!

The skeleton's face changed however, when Grim started screaming.

"Hey, its just me." it said, Grim ran behind his mother's leg. "Grim, this is your Uncle Jack." his mother introduced. Jack bent down and shook Grim's hand.

"Why, how you've grown! The last time I saw you , you could fit in the palm of my hand!" 'That isn't that hard.' Grim thought as he saw the huge bony hands of his uncle.

Jack turned to Cassie. "Why, its a pleasure to meet such a great and powerful King such as yourself." said Cassie. Jack laughed. "Ah yes! and how could I forget little Cassandra?" he said with a smile.

"Its good to see you sis, how's Death?" (Jill is married to the Grim Reaper, otherwise known as Death) he asked as he hugged their mother.

"Oh, you know, my husband's busy as always. I hope this isn't too much for you and Sally." said Jill Reaper.

A ragdoll walked behind Jack. "Not at all." the ragdoll said, smiling at Jill.

"Oh yes, Grim, Cassie, this is your Aunt Sally. You'll be staying with Jack and Sally while your father and I are away." she hugged her kids goodbye. "Thanks again bro, you're a death saver." she said, giving Jack one last hug before exiting through the portal she conjured.

"Sooo... you kids want to go to a party?" asked Jack.

* * *

Not an exciting begining, but the next chapter is more important, and longer. Please review and I'll update faster! 


	2. Tango and a Trip

2

Alright, I have most of this planned out on paper, so updates should be realativly fast. Thanks to Musically, who reviews almost all my works, you ROCK!

* * *

Their Aunt and Uncle, walking hand in hand, led them to the townsquare, where an odd, morbid sort of celebration was in progress. A squat, two-faced man rushed up to them. 

"Spectacular Halloween Jack! Oh, are these the niece and nephew you were talking about?" he asked, staring uneasily at Grim and Cassandra.

Jack laughed, "Yes, may I introduce you to Cassandra and Grim Reaper." he announced. The mayor shook both of their hands. "Ah yes, the ball is going to start, and you and Sally have the first dance." the mayor said, gesturing at a large open space in the square.

Jack turned to the kids. "Now dont go wandering off." he said. Then he turned to Sally. "Shall we?" he asked, sticking out his arm.

"We Shall." Sally looped her arm through his and they headed out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Eww, they're all romantic and stuff." Grim said, sticking out his bony tongue. "I think it's cute, you're so immature." said Cassie, setting down her bags. They watched as the band began to play a slow song. Uncle Jack and Aunt Sally started to beautifully dance to it. "Wow, they're good at dancing eh Cassie? Cass?" he turned around to see his sister already talking to a group of boys.

'That didn't take long.' thought Grim. He wandered around a bit, until he ran into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Sorry! Guess I didn't see you there." he paologized quickly. And Grim, like his uncle, a gentleman at heart, helped the person up. He noticed the person in question was a pretty witch about his age. "Its okay, maybe a dance would make it better?" asked the girl mischieviously. "Uh, um..." Grim stuttered. "Is that a yes or a no?" she asked. Grim couldn't talk, so he nodded yes. The witch laughed and took his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Are you sure its okay?" Jack asked Sally as they were dancing. "Jack, its fine. I'm sure your niece and nephew are wonderful." said Sally. Jack smiled.

"Isn't that your nephew dancing with that witch?" Sally asked, gesturing with her head towards Grim. "Well, it looks like Grim must have some Skellington in him after all, he already has a date." Jack said slyly. Sally rolled her eyes. Jack suddenly swooped her down in a tango like pose, then grabbed a rose and put it in his mouth, grinning at Sally. She couldn't help but swoon a little. She always had been a hopeless romantic at heart. He lifted her gently back up into a regular dancing position. He still had the rose in his mouth when the band started their second song, a fast, spanish tango.

'Oh no.' thought Sally. She had just mastered slow dancing, now she was supposed to tango? But Jack immiediatly got into it, shaking his shoulders and leaning back and forth, forcing Sally to do opposite of him. He then swooped her upside down over his head, righting her as her feet touched the ground. He always was a good dancer. The song grew faster and faster, and while Jack was enjoying dancing with Sally, Sally was fearing to be horribly ridiculed if she messed up. She pleaded silently for the song to stop. Finally it did, just as Jack threw her up in the air then caught her.

"That was fun." he said happily as they left to find the kids. "yeah." Sally said, as she was calming her nerves.

* * *

After the dance, the witch left with a group of friends. Grim looked over and saw Cassie standing with Jack and Sally, a group of witches gathered around, talking about how cute she was.

'Show off.' Grim muttered. He started towards them. Just as he reached the group, Cassie purposely stuck her foot out and tripped him. He fell and landed in the bobbing for apples cauldron. He was soaked to the bone, and the entire population of HalloweenTown was laughing their heads off. Jakc tried getting the crowd to quiet.

"Come on now, this isn't April Fools Day." he shouted, but hte crowd was in hysterics. Grim felt tears well up in his eyes. "Shut up!" he yelled, then ran off.

"Oh dear." said Sally.

* * *

Well, there you have the second chapter. The next one will be important and the story should take off from there, but I won't do it until some reviews start coming in. Sooo...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *


	3. The Best Part Of Halloween

3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own rights to Nightmare Before Christmas. Don't sue me.

OMG! I haven't updated in ages! So sorry for any readers out there. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

I said, **thats enough**! " Jack screamed, shutting the crowd up. He then turned to Sally and Cassie. 

"I'll go after him, you do crowd control here." he said to Sally. He shot a dirty look at Cassie and ran off in the direction of Grim. Sally thought quickly.

"Free cookies!" she yelled, which distracted the crowd.

'Hurry Jack, the cookies won't last forever.' she thought.

* * *

"Stupid Cassie, she thinks she's so smart!" Grim said, wiping his tears away. "Hey, its that new kid!" he heard in a throaty voice. Grim turned to see three kids, a devil, a witch, and a skeleton. 

"You're related to Jack, aren't you?" asked the devil, noticing that Grim was a skeleton as well. "Yeah, whats it to you?" Grim said in his tough-guy voice. "We saw what happened back there." said the witch. "And we want to help you get your sister back." said the devil.

"Really?" asked Grim. "Of course! You just have to do one teeny tiny thing for us." said the devil in a sly voice. "Whatever you want!" Grim said, eager to get back at Cassie. "Good." said the trio.

* * *

"Grim? Where are you?" Jack called. He was off to a great start, within an hour he already lost one of the kids, and they were staying for a week! "Come on, its only Uncle Jack!" he called. It was getting late, and he needed to find his nephew.

* * *

"So, thats all you gotta do." said the witch, who Grim now knew as Shock. "Are you sure?" Grim asked uneasily. "You're either one of us or not. We don't have to help you." said Lock. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. But no one will get hurt will they?" The trio opened their mouths, then heard Jack's voice. "We gotta go." they said, and ran off.

* * *

"Ah, there you are!" Uncle Jack exclaimed. Grim nodded. "That was a mean trick, Cassie must take after her mother." Jack joked, trying to get Grim to cheer up. 

"Stupid Cassie." Grim muttered. There was an awkward moment. "Its getting late, how about we head back? Sally can take you and Cassie to my house and get you some dry clothes." Jack said, noticing Grim's shuddering. Grim nodded solemnly, and walked with Jack's hand on his shoulder to the town square.

* * *

'Jack better get back soon.' Sally thought. She was almost out of baked goods. Then Jack and Grim appeared. Jack switched into Pumpkin King mode, and Grim walked up to her. 

"Hey, Aunt Sally, can we go to your house now?" he asked. "Okay, go get your sister." she smiled at him. He turned and yelled out, "Cassie! We ARE GOING!" Cassandra came running. Sally said nothing and began leading them to Skellington Manor.

It's getting late. I'll show you two to your rooms. Careful of the stairs." Sally said as she unlocked the door. Grim and Cassie shot each other mean lookds as Sally showed then upstairs to their rooms. "This is your room Cassie." Sally said, pointing to a door. Cassie opened it and carried her suitcase inside.

It really was a beautiful room. There was a fireplace going, a large bed, and a huge closet. "Thank you Aunt Sally, its lovely." Cassie said sweetly. "You're welcome Cassie." Sally said in a tired voice, closing the door. She then turned to Grim. "Your room is even better." she whispered. She led him across the hall to a large door. "Go ahead." she said. Grim cautiously opened the door.

Inside was a miniture version of Jack's old room. He too had a fireplace with a skull adorning the crown. His bed was huge! It was at least seven feet long!

"The bed used to be Jack's." Sally explained, seeing Grim's bewilderment. Grim loved the room, from the bats nesseling in the ceiling to the mold on the floor.

"Omg this is great! Thanks!" Grim exclaimed, dropping his bags to the floor and begining to explore. Sally merely smiled and closed the door. When she turned around, there was cassie standing right beside her!

"Aunt Sally, where is Uncle Jack?" Sally had to keep from laughing out loud. "Its Halloween night, he won't be home until very late." Sally replied with a sigh. October was a lonely month for her. "You better head to bed." Sally suggested. Cassie turned and ran into her room. Sally knocked on Grims door and told him to sleep. He did so, without much protest. When she was sure the pair was asleep, she went downstairs to go wait for Jack.

* * *

Jack crashed in hours later, at about four in the morning. He slumped into his armchair, exhausted. 

"Rough night?" Sally asked while gently rubbing Jack's shoulders. "ohhhhhh...they just do **not **know when to quit." Jack whined. "How did Halloween go?" asked Sally patiently. Jack's face brightened a bit. "It was spectacular! Everyone was at their peak" he said. Sally smiled. "Thats great Jack."she said, kissing him on his bony cheek. "God I love you." he said.

Jack believed he was lucky. Who else but Sally would stay up until four in the morning, rub his aching shoulders, and still be happy for him all without any word of complaint?

"That reminds me. While I was in the Human World, I got something for you." Evey Halloween he got Sally something from the Human World, always something of beauty, as that was rare in HalloweenTown. He produced a small black box from his suit jacket pocket. He grinned as Sally opened it. Inside was a sparkling diamond necklace.

"Oh Jack! Its beautiful!" said Sally, cautiously lifting the necklace from the box. One had to be careful of gifts Jack gave. "Let me help you put it on." Jack gently clasped it around her stitched neck. He then swooped her in his arms bridal style.

He startedup the stairs. They finally reached their bedroom. Jack gently laid Sally on the bed. "This is my favorite part of Halloween." he said, taking off his suit jacket. He was unbuttoning his dress shirt when a knock was on the door.

Jack groaned. Sally sighed. "I'll get it love." he said, throwing on his shirt. He peeked his head out the bedroom door to see Grim and Cassie. "Yes?" "We heard weird noises up here, and wanted to be sure you're okay...everything alright in there? What happened?" Sally's eyes widened, and Jack struggled to think quickly.

"Well, your Aunt Sally fell, and it made a large thumping noise. She's alright now. Everything's fine, shouldn't you two go to bed?" He said quickly. The pair shrugged and went down the stairs. Jack shut the door.

"I fell?" Sally asked with just a hint of teasing. "It was the best I could think of, we couldn't exactly tell them the truth now could we?" said Jack, locking the door.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

Grim was lying in his bed. He heard giggles and thumps coming from upstairs, but he banished those thoughts. Instead he focused on the task the trio had set upon him. It really was simple, but Grim just didn't feel right about it...

* * *

There you go. Sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long, I was working on another fanfic. Please R+R!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	4. Babies, and the Bats And Buzzards

4

Sorry for the delay...don't have an excuse. Anyway, I want to thank misa1 and XxSweet NightmarexX for reviewing. You both rock, and misa1 I am a big fan! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Jack laid back on the bed. "You don't think the kids noticed anything do you?" he asked, "I dunno how my sister deals with constantly having to watch them, I mean for a weekend, maybe, but all the time..." 

"I kind of like having the kids here." Sally said softly (try saying that 10 times fast.) her head on Jack's chest.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Jack.

"Well," Sally chose her words carefully, "it wouldn't be so bad if we had some kids of our own." she said. Jack was a bit taken aback with this information. He hadn't known Sally felt like this. "You want kids?" he asked, looking at Sally. She shyly nodded her head. Jack took a moment to process this. Sally looked up at him, holding her breath.

Jack snapped back to reality. He grinned. "Thats a greaat idea Sally." he said, the more he thought about it, the more he liked this idea. "We can have a little Jack! O a little Sally! Or what about Jacky or Sam?Or...Sally, are you alright?" he asked.

Sally seemed to laugh and cry at the same time. "I've never been better. Jack, I'm pregnant."

Jack's sockets widened and his jaw dropped. He had to put it back on before he could speak.

"When, when did that happen? How'd that happen? How long have you known?" he asked, still shocked. Sally blushed. "Well, three weeks ago. As for how, I believe you were there. I found out a week ago. But you were so busy with Halloween plans..." now Jack felt a little guilty. He actually hadn't said more than ten words to Sally all October, he being constantly needed by the mayor. He would leave at five in the morning, and come back at 3 in the morning. Most nights he didn't even make it to his room and simply fell asleep in his armchair. He would wake up his shoes being removed and a blanket thrown over him, Sally's doing, and maybe grab a cup of coffee before rushing out the door once more.

"Thats, thats great...spectacular! Sally, why are you crying?" Jack said, lifting Sally's head up with his finger on her chin. Sally looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared Jack." she said. Jack held her, rocking gently. "Shhh, this is a good, great thing!" he said, smiling at her. This seemed to calm Sally down.

"But what if I'm not a good mother?" she asked suddenly. Jack laughed. "Sally, you take care of me everyday...how can you not be a good mother with so much practice?" he said. Sally laughed.

* * *

The next morning Grim noted his aunt and uncle acting strange. His Uncle Jack was constantly hovering over Aunt Sally, like sh would break any minute or something, Aunt Sally seemed a little paler than usual, and the pair of them were constantly kissing and giggling, like they were really happy about something. He observed all this while quietly wolfing down his pancakes. In the end, it was Cassie who spoke up. 

"Do you have something to tell us?" she inquired. His aunt and uncle looked at each other.

"I suppose you ought to know...Sally's expecting!" he grinned, looking at Sally, then at Cassie and Grim. "Congradulations!" Cassie exclaimed. They all turned to see Grim's reaction. "Uh, congrats...what are you expecting? Is it a surprise?" he asked naively. "It means I'm pregnant." Sally explained.

"Oh...where do babies come from anyway?" asked Grim. As expected, the room became silent. Cassie, Jack, and Sally all looked at each other. "Well?" Grim persisted. Cassie opened her mouth, but Jack clasped a hand over it. "Maybe thats a question you should ask your parents." Jack suggested. "But, I want to know." Grim didn't get why it was such a big deal.

"Well, when two people love each other veeeerry much...OWW!" Sally kicked Jack under the table. "I think thats a talk that you and your parents should have." Jack said again, after Sally shot him a dirty look. "Whats the big deal?" Grim asked. Cassie by now had her mouth free. "Because it has to do with s...mmmph!" Jack once more clasped his hand over Cassie's mouth. Both Jack and Sally's eyes had widened, and they shot Cassie a look that could kill. "What?" Grim asked.

"Okay! Who wants pancakes?" Sally exclaimed, bringing in a new plate of panckaes. The rest quickly helped themselves, while Grim sat.

"I don't get it."said Grim.

* * *

Okay, that was an idea I just had to write. Anyway, if my reviews keep coming in the updates should get faster...so...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! C'mon! It takes ten seconds and makes my day!!


	5. A Visit To The Doctor

5

Alright, thanks to Musically and IamtheIinteam for reviewing. You guys rock. I'm doing this instead of algebra homework (can you really blame me?) so on with the story.

* * *

After the awkward breakfast, Uncle and Aunt Sally left in a hurry to do an errand. They left Grim and Cassie at home. They promised to be back soon, and the siblings promised not to leave the house. Neither kept their promises. 

As soon as the door shut, Cassie turned to Grim. "C'mon, I'm not staying in an old castle all day." she said, holding Grim's hand and leading him out the back door. "Get back to the house around in two hours okay? Don't get in too much trouble." she said hurridly, then ran off leaving Grim.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Sally asked. "I know that Dr.Finklestien is not your first choice, but who would you rather see? The mayor?" Jack mused. Sally didn't look amused. "Jack, you know how me and the doctor are. I hate that place." she said with a pout. "Don't worry, I'll be there. If he tries anything...well, he just won't try anything." Sally didn't look like she bought this, but she followed Jack anyway. They walked in silence until they reached the doctor's doorway. 

"Are you sure?" Sally asked nervously. Jack held her hand. "Its okay. I'm sure he's not still mad at you." Jack then used the heavy metal knocker on the door. The doctor answered after about five minutes.

"Oh, its you two. Come in I suppose." hs snapped, wheeling inside. Jack and Sally enter uneasily.

"Well, what is it?" the doctor snapped. "We have some very important news to tell you." Jack began lamely. "Sit down then I suppose." the doctor said irritably. Both Jack and Sally sat on the hard metal bench the doctor gestured to.

"So, what's this big news?" asked the doctor, "is Sally coming back to work for me?" he asked excitedly. A scowl crossed Sally's face. "No." she replied icilly. "What is it then?" the doctor shot back coldly. Jack cleared his throat to break up the silent fight that was taking place in the room.

"Well, Sally and I...that is to say...ummmm." he looked over at Sally, pleading for some help. Sally saw the plea and answered. "Well, I'm expecting." she said, looking down at the floor. Jack turned to see the doctor's reaction. His expression was hard to read.

"Congradulations...I guess. I knew letting Sally go was a bad idea. Now you went and got her pregnant Jack." he said, as if it was entirely Jack to blame. Jack, for once, was at a loss for words. He did not see that coming. He had expected the doctor to throw a book at him, or be overjoyed, but not that. "I believe I had a part in getting me pregnant." Sally said a bit indignantly. Jack didn't like where this was going. Jack usually was not the peacemaker, but if he didn't want fists to start flying, he was going to have to calm Sally and the doctor down.

"Yes, ahem, well, anyway, we were hoping that you could help us doctor." Jack said. The doctor laughed cruelly. "You expect **me** to help **you **? Still, I suppose neither of you posseses the advanced brain power I have." Jack cleared his throat loudly to overpower Sally's snort. Jack shot Sally a look that told her to be nice. Sally turned on her charm.

"I apologize for being rude doctor. We came to you because you're so smart. We thought for sure you would be able to give us answers, being you're so wise...but I suppose we should go." Jack knew it pained Sally to say that, but the doctor bought it well enough.

"Hmmmm, yes, well, at least you were right about something. I have some marvelous books that should explain everything." the doctor then fumbled around in his bookshelf. He pulled out two books that looked completely out of place in the castle. For starters, they were under five hundred pages long, and they were colored. One was pink, the other blue. The odctor handed Jack the blue book, and Sally the pink.

They both examined the books. Jack's title was, 'So You Want To Be A Daddy?'. He felt his intelligence being insulted. He looked over to see Sally's book was, 'So You Want To Be A Mommy?'

"You're quite sure these will answer all of our questions?" Jack asked skeptically. The doctor scowled. "Do you want my help or not? Read those and come back tommorrow." he said, shuffling the couple out the door. "Good day." he said, then shoved them out. Jack and Sally stood on the porch in silence for a minute. Sally looked at her book, a troubled expression on her face. Jack laughed. "So, you want to be a mommy?" Sally stuck her tongue out at him, then they both could only laugh. What odd situations they got themselves into.

* * *

Grim wandered around town a bit. After a while he ran into Cassie. "Come on! Uncle Jack and Aunt Sally will be home any minute now!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him home. They were lucky. As they slipped in through the back door, their aunt and uncle walked in through the front, laughing at something.

"Ah, I hope it wasn't too boring for you two while we were gone." Uncle Jack said upon seeing Cassie and Grim. Grim remembered his favor for the trio. "Uncle Jack, would you please take a walk with me?" he asked suddlenly. Jack thought this odd, but he could use some time with Grim. He was, after all, going to be a father himself soon enough. "That sounds great Grim." Jack gave Sally a kiss, then headed out the door with Grim.

* * *

Next chapter we all find out what the favor is, as well as some information on siblings Jack and Jill. But, maybe I won't post it until I get some reviews. So...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	6. The Favor and The Family

6

I want to say thanks to XxSweetNightmarexX, who reviews all the time, and has an awesome fanfic going currently. What's the favor? I've been asked. In this chapter, you'll find out.

* * *

"So, what's on your mind Grim?" Jack asked as he and Grim walked in the brisk November air. Grim had to hurry to keep up with his uncle's long strides. 

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to talk I guess." Jack nodded. "Grim, that was a bad trick your sister pulled on you." Grim scowled. "She's such a bitch sometimes, sorry for the language." he added. Jack put a bony hand on Grim's shoulder. Grim liked his uncle. There was just something about him that was likeable. That was probably the reason the 'favor' made him feel so guilty.

"You know, your mother was just like Cassie growing up." said Jack, a sly smile on his face. "Really? Did she pull tricks on you?" asked Grim with interest. "Yes. She was much worse than Cassie. She too was a suckup as well." Jack laughed. Grim looked up at his uncle in awe. Someone who completely understood. "But, you and mom are friends now, how'd you deal with her?"

Uncle Jack's face fell. Grims was afraid he'd said something wrong. "One day she humiliated me. I was so angry..." even as Jack spoke, Grim noticed the bony hands clenched into fists, "Really furious. So I got revenge..." "Then you were even, right?" asked Grim. Jack shook his head sadly. "I pulled a mean trick on her. I ruined Jill. I thought it would make me feel so good. I mean, Jill was the bane of my existence, her goal in life was to make mine miserable. But, I felt horrible. It took months before Jill would even look at me. I apologized over and over, and time healed...but it was never the same. I still regret it today." then Jack turned to Grim. He bent down and put his hands on Grim's shoulder's. "Grim, you remind me of myself. Don't make my mistake. Revenge isn't sweet." he said, all serious.

Grim was shocked. Then he was Lock, Shock and Barrel in the corner of his eye. It dawned on him that he had carried out the favor! He had led Uncle Jack into a trap!

"No, don't!!" he called. But it was too late. A black bag went over his uncle's head. Jack struggled, but Lock beat the bag with a human baseball bat, and the movement stopped.

"Good job Grim. Oogie Boogie thanks you." said Lock evily. "What are you doing?! You said no one would get hurt!! Stop, I've changed my mind!" The trio looked at each other. Shock sighed. "We hoped you would go without a fight...but we can do this the hard way." she pulled out another bag. Grim shot off, his long legs outrunning the trio. He sprinted into Skellington manor. In fact, he ran into his aunt.

"Goodness Grim! Whats the matter? Where's Jack?" She asked. She was a little overwhelmed when Grim burst into tears. "I'm, I'm so sorry Aunt Sally." he said. "Where's Jack?" she shook Grim's shoulders. "Where's Jack?!" but Grim didn't reply.

* * *

There you go! I'm on an updating streak...which sadly will probably stop becuase I haven't gotten around to writing the next chapter. Maybe I'll post it, maybe not if the reviews don't come in...soo..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	7. The Bogey Mans Lair

7

Sorry for the wait guys. I left you hanging last time, but, well, my internet went out, and thats my excuse. Thanks to XxSweetNightmarexX, Musically, IamtheIinteam, and misa1 for reviewing last chapter. If it wasn't for them, I probably would not be doing this update. On with the story...

* * *

"I, I wanted to get even with Cassie, and those three said they would help, if I did them a favor...they promised no one would get hurt! I was just supposed to take Uncle Jack into the woods...They threw a bag over him and beat him with a bat, and said they were taking him to someone called Oogie Boogie, and...I'm so sorry" he babbled, tears streaming down his skull. It was all his fault. 

"Shhhh, its okay. First things first...what did they do to Jack?" Grim wondered how on earth his aunt could be so calm through this. "They stuffed him in a bag, then beat him with a baseball bat...it was horrible. He didn't move after that." Sally gulped, then striaghtened. "We've got to save him..." she drifted off, then started striding purposely through the door. Grim followed intently.

As they sprinted through town, Grim was surprised at how his aunt, who usually walked slowly and cautiously, was now flying over the cobblestone streets. Grim had to run to catch up to her. He was surprised, however, that Sally did not stop in town. She kept running out of the limits, until a dreary treehouse came into view.

"I hope he's still using his old hideout..." Sally drifted off as she climbed down a rope. Grim gulped.

* * *

Jack slowly lifted his eyelids. Where was he? He looked around in what dismal light there was, and recognized it immediatly. Sally still had nightmares of the place. Oogies lair. 

How did he get here? Last he remembered was talking to Grim in the woods, then...black. Jack tried lifting an arm to rub his temples, hoping to relieve his splitting headache, to discover he was tied to a roulette table. He struggled at his bindings, but to no prevail. He was tied fast. But where was Oogie? It wasn't like him to not be around to gloat over his victims. His question was answered when he heard a voice.

"Well, well well...we meet again. Last time we met it was under different circumstances wasn't it? You took me for dead Jack. But you and that foolish ragdoll should have known you can't kill a bogeyman that easy. Where is that ragdoll anyway? I heard you two made quite the couple...married in less than a year huh?" Jack flailed furiously at his bindings in order to throw himself at Oogie.

"Don't you dare insult Sally!! Shes a much better person than you Oogie!! If you've done anything to hurt her..." Oogie just laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I haven't touched that stupid ragdoll. A better person huh? Does that apply to your nephew as well?"

Jack stopped flailing and listened. "What do you mean?"

Oogie again laughed. "Grim was the one who led you into the trap. He was working for me the whole time." He laughed harder when Jack became furiated by this.

"You're lying!! Grim is a good kid, he would never work for a bastard like you Oogie!!" Oogie shook his head. "Getting a little angry huh? I've been angry for a long time now...but soon I'll get my revenge. If only I had that ragdoll here too..." "Her name is Sally!" Jack yelled. Oogie started walking away.

"I'll see you later Jack...I'm still planning out the final touchs on your death." he said as he closed the door, chuckling maniacly. Jack pulled on the chains, but they wouldn't budge.

* * *

Sally and Grim climbed down the rope, and arrived in a dark, musty place. Grim didn't like this at all. "Aunt Sally, how are we going to save Uncle Jack?" he asked nervously. For the first time since Grim told her where Jack was, Sally stopped. 

"I, I didn't plan that part. Shhhhh..." she pointed to a round table in the center of the room, and forced Grim to crouch down. Grim did so. A large, flabby and stubby...thing was closing the door to another room. He spied Uncle Jack on the table in the center. Sally turned to Grim.

"I'm going to go untie Jack, you stay here and stay quiet understand? Do not leave this spot." she instructed, then silently moved across the floor to where Jack was.

* * *

Jack heard a voice. He looked up to see the most beautiful sight in his life, Sally's face. "I'll get you out of here." she whispered, then tried releasing him from his chains. 

"It's no use, they wont' break. They need a key." Jack whispered urgently, hearing Oogie's footsteps returning. Sally pulled once more on the bindings. Unfortunately, this was when Oogie came in.

"Ha ha! Looks like Lady Luck is on my side today! So glad you could join us ragdoll..." he clucked as he quickly strode over to her. Sally ran, but tripped and off went her leg. Oogie picked it up.

"Lovely." he said, examining it. "Leave her alone Oogie, its me you want!" Jack called from his place. Oogie shook his head as he leaned down againest Sally's face. She felt her heart thumping in her chest.

"You know, you really are a pretty thing. Tell you what...I'll let you live if you be my wife." Sally's eyes widened with outrage. She spat in his face. **"Never." **she said, without a second of hesitation.

"Bah! Then join your boneman in your doom!" he said, roughly lifting her up and tossing her againest the same platform she had been attached on that fateful Christmas night.

Oogie chuckled. "Just like old times." he said. He then attached Jack to the platform beside Sally. "Awww, together to the end." he said, then let out an evil laugh.

* * *

OMG OMG!!! SO SORRY!!! I haven't updated forever, and I'm really sorry people. A long chain of events forced me unable, but there is the chapter. please review or who knows when I'll get to update again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...!!!! 


	8. A Happy Ending

8

Alright, usually I write out my chapters on paper, but I think last chapter was pretty good for making it up as I go. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers: Musically, Mr.Oogie Boogie, Isaysoccer, IamtheIinteam, and Springdaze. Really, I wouldn't be updating so fast if it wasn't for the awesome reviews you guys write. On with the story.

* * *

Grim had observed the entire scene from his hiding place. The thing his aunt and uncle called, 'Oogie Boogie' was now gloating and antagonizing Jack and Sally. What could he do? Then Grim heard a 'clanging' noise behind him. He turned to see Cassie hitting Lock in the back of the head with a pitchfork. Shock and Barrel were already lying motionless on the ground. 

"Cassie? What are you doing here?" Grim whispered urgently. "I couldn't let you and Aunt Sally have all the fun. Where is she by the way?" Grim pointed to where Jack and Sally were tied up.

"Whats that thing?" Cassie asked. Grim shrugged. "Uncle Jack and Aunt Sally seem to know him. They call him 'Oogie Boogie.' I don't think they like each other." he informed. Cassie simply nodded.

"What are we going to do Cassie?" Grim asked. Cassie turned to him with a devious smile on her face. "I have a plan." she stated, the grin never leaving her face. Grim gulped.

* * *

Jack was furiously tearing at his chains, but Sally seemed terrified. Oogie sneered. 

"What are you up to Oogie?" Jack asked, pulling at his chains furiously. "When Jack breaks those chains, you'll be lucky if you..." Sally began, before Grim all of a sudden appeared from his hiding place. Sally and Jack motioned wildly for him to hide, but Oogie turned.

"Ah! Little Grim! The one you two have to thank for you doom." he said, speaking to Jack and Sally. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, already advancing towards Grim.

* * *

While Grim was distracting Oogie, Cassie had managed to get the keys. She slipped over to Jack and Sally and began silently unlocking their chains.

* * *

Oogie had Grim trapped between him and a lake of lava. 

"So sorry to do this to you, but I'm afraid you'd be a witness, and we can't have that can we?" Grim took a step back. The ground beneath him however, was not stable, and crumbled beneath his feet. He slipped and was only hanging on by the edge. Oogie laughed.

"Well well well, I must say...you are much more easy to destroy than that pesky Jack. You practically hurt yourself." he put his foot on Grim's hand. "Bye bye..." he waved, then began to put pressure on Grim's hand. Grim cried out in pain, but managed to hold on. Then Oogie was tackled.

"What the?!!" was all he had time to say before Oogie found himself on the ground. Jack stood, in full rage. He picked Oogie up by the scruff of the neck, and with almost superhuman strength threw him againest the far wall. Oogie shook his head as Jack advanced again. Jack picked him up, and dangled him over the edge of the lava.

"This one's for Sally." he said as he let go of Oogie.

* * *

Sally, Grim, and Cassie looked away as Oogie fell into the lava. Jack turned to face them. 

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. Cassie nodded, as she helped Grim to his feet. Jack then turned to Sally.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What about the baby, is it alright?" he asked, as Sally was sewing her leg back on. "I'm okay Jack." she told him, with about as much confidence as she could muster, given the circumstances. Jack nodded, giving her a tight hug. Then he took charge.

"We need to get out of here." he stated. Cassie and Grim quickly shimmied up the rope, while Jack helped Sally up. Once out in daylight, Grim turned to Uncle Jack.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Jack. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Its all my fault you and Aunt Sally were in danger." he said, looking down at his feet. He couldn't face his uncle right now. Jack bent down and lifted up Grim's chin.

"Its alright Grim. I know you didn't mean it. Its almost my fault, for not warning you about those three when you first arrived here." he chuckled. Grim managed a feeble smile. The four started home, Jack with his arm around Sally's waist, Grim and Cassie actually getting along.

* * *

Nine months later...

* * *

"Can I hold one?" Cassie asked impatiently. Sally laughed as she gently placed Samantha, her daughter, in Cassie's hands. Grim was holding Jake, Jack and Sally's son. It turned out to be twins after all. Of course, Jack invited his niece and nephew to see his new bundles of joy. He was ecstatic these days. Sally was too of course. And Grim and Cassie were excited to have cousins. It all worked out, I suppose.

"Hey, Grims been holding Jake for like, ever, when do I get a turn?" Grim stuck out his tongue. "Why you little..."

But then again, they're only Skellingtons.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading. In case you've never read my fic, 'After All That', this was a prequel to it. I recomend 'After All That'. My next fic is when Jake and Sam Skellington are ten years old, and chaos ensues. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ... 


End file.
